Shenzi
She is a Hyena from The Lion King She played Jessie (Pokemon) in Pokemon (Houndmau5 animal style) She is a agent of Team Rocket She played Yzma in The Tramp's New Groove She is an evil woman She played Ursula in The Little Dalmatian, The Little Mer-Cat, and The Little Whale Shark She is a sea witch She played Princess Azula in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is an evil Fire Nation princess She played Mother Gothel in Tangled (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style) She is a woman She played Lady Tremaine in Destinyrella She is a stepmother She played Monster Tabitha in Simba in New York She is a purple monster She played The Evil Queen in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is a queen She played Maleficent in Sleeping Rita and Sleeping Seal She is mistress of all evil Shenzi Played By Cruella De Vil in 101 Animal kids She played Kitten Yzma in The Deer's New Groove She is a Kitten She played Joanna in The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) She is a lizard She played Grand Councilwoman in Eilonwy and Gurgi (Lilo and Stitch) She played The Old Hag in Kiara White and the Seven Animals and Lily White and the Seven Men She is a witch Shenzi Played Madame Mim in The Sword in the Stone (ilovecakeAJ Style) Shenzi Played Scarlet In Total Drama (The BluesRockz Style) She is Evil Genius Portrayals: * In The Wolf-Dog King Shenzi played by Su Wu * In The Tramp King played by Lady Blue * In The Mammal King played by Queen Grimhilde * In The Beast King, The Nutcracker King and The Nickelodeon King she is portrayed by Shriek (CatDog) * In The Cat King played by Stretch * In The Mouse King played by Joanna * In The Sloth King played By Scorpion * In The Italian King played By Siri * In The Bear King played By Ms. Roz * In The Medieval King played By Heather * In The Superdog King (TheBluesRockz Style) played By Metal * In The Aardvark King played By Sour Kangaroo * In The Father King played By Maleficent * In The Insect King played By Fenghuang * In the Spy Boy King played By Queen beryl * Shenzi played Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out To Sea in Finding Nemo * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies she is played by ???. Gallery: Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi in The Lion King Shenzi in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Shenzi in The Lion King 1½ Shenzi and Banzai.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Predators Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Banzai and Shenzi Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Romantic Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Smooth Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Singing characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Shy Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Nice Characters Category:Discord and Fluttershy Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Rainy puppy favorite ships Category:Tomboys Category:Mothers Category:Idiots Category:Girlfriends Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Scavengers Category:Spotted Characters